Horas Extras
by ImaginationWings
Summary: (Universo Alternativo) - Eu trabalhava para o Demónio... atraente, mas ainda assim um afiliado de Satanás que afinal só tinha sérios problemas sobre os métodos normais para conquistar alguém.


**Disclaimer:** Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

* * *

 **Horas Extras**

\- Parece que não dedicaste tempo suficiente ao teu trabalho. - Comentou ao fim de dois minutos, o que não era um tempo razoável para avaliar a qualidade do meu trabalho.

Ambos sabíamos disso, mas ainda assim, mais uma vez teria que conter todos os insultos que queria dirigir àquele meio sorriso que fazia as mulheres daquela empresa fantasiarem com ele, mesmo que eu não entendesse o porquê.

Bom, não entender o porquê era mentira, mas ainda assim aquele puto era tão irritante, arrogante e com um complexo de Deus tão grande que os traços físicos caíam para segundo plano, assim que abria a boca.

Trabalhava como assistente de um _playboy_ que pensa que caminha sobre a água. Várias vezes, ainda me autocritico por ter aceitado a _merda_ do trabalho há cerca de três meses atrás, mas o que faz alguém com uma licenciatura em Artes? Eu respondo: envia currículos para qualquer buraco que me aceite, apenas para ter um salário que me permita pelo menos sair de casa e deixar de viver sob o olhar desaprovador dos meus pais que ainda me tentavam convencer a tirar outro curso.

Depois de quase dois anos em que a minha vida passava pelo desemprego e os trabalhos precários que me fizeram trabalhar em restaurantes _fast-food_ ou nas limpezas de casas, decidi aceitar o conselho da minha mãe e deixar que me ajudasse. Isso levou a que falasse com um velho amigo da nossa família, o pai deste _playboy_. Eu pensava que ia trabalhar para o pai dele e nunca para este idiota que está mais uma vez a descartar o meu trabalho sem afastar os olhos verdes dos meus e completamente consciente de que estou a fazer um esforço descomunal para não enfiar um murro naquela cara demasiado divertida para o meu gosto.

Que fique claro que suporto este ser irritante, apenas porque sou muito bem pago, ao ponto de nestes três meses ter saído de casa, alugado um bom apartamento, comprado uma mota e levo uma vida confortável da qual não me posso queixar.

E o que tenho que fazer em troca disso?

Ser uma espécie de secretária que marca e desmarca (demasiadas vezes) as reuniões do menino que nada em dinheiro e esbanja as notas em saídas à noite, mulheres, álcool e outras substâncias que não devia consumir, mas chegou a trazer para o escritório que tive de limpar e fazer todos os vestígios desaparecerem! E porquê? Porque por motivos que não consigo compreender, ainda me importo com o que possa acontecer com este desmiolado que já tem idade para ter juízo!

A nossa diferença de idade é mínima, pouco mais de um ano e não imaginam como é frustrante receber ordens de alguém assim. Essas ordens que podem ir desde marcar ou desmarcar reuniões, até atender as chamadas das infelizes que estão à espera que ele retorne as chamadas. Além disso, marco viagens, cuido de parte da contabilidade que devia estar nas mãos dele e sou responsável pelos relatórios semanais que ele exige e que são aspetos relacionados com o trabalho do departamento dele. Os resultados podiam ser desanimadores, se ele de facto, não fosse bom no que faz…

Infelizmente, tenho que admitir que herdou parte dos conhecimentos do pai, mas não um código moral e ético que lhe diria que não devia organizar um show de striptease dentro do escritório dele, como despedida de solteiro para um amigo dele. Algo que tinha acontecido na semana passada e em que aquele sacana obrigou-me a estar presente como vigia para o caso de alguém aparecer. Basicamente, alguém que pudesse contar ao pai que ele não faz o melhor uso do espaço em que trabalha.

Embora, não duvide que se safasse dos castigos porque o charme dele tem poderes dissuasores.

Não que eu saiba por experiência própria, porque sempre rejeitei qualquer avanço que me faz pensar que talvez não sejam só as mulheres que se interessem por ele, mas que as preferências dele também caminhem por outras bandas. Ou então, ele só estava a querer divertir-se às minhas custas, de qualquer das formas, não tenho nada a ver com isso e nem quero saber qual das opções é a mais acertada.

Mesmo que eu sempre repare na forma, como ao fim de um longo dia de trabalho, quando de facto esteve concentrado a trabalhar, desliza os dedos entre os fios de cabelo desalinhando-os ainda mais. Um gesto acompanhado sempre com um encostar da cabeça no apoio da cadeira, escondendo os olhos verdes atrás das pálpebras que se fecham por alguns momentos à medida que deixa escapar um suspiro por entre os lábios para os quais não devia olhar, mas muitas vezes não conseguia evitar.

Sim, sou gay. Outra razão para que eu e o meu pai não tivéssemos a melhor relação porque sempre pensou que ia ao ginásio para ficar em forma para a ala feminina, quando na verdade estava interessado em manter-me forma por causa de um instrutor que trabalhava lá.

Isso às vezes, levava-me a pensar que o dinheiro podia não ser a única razão para estar ali, porque embora não tivesse intenções de ser acusado de assédio sexual, a verdade é que olhar não tira pedaço e aquele idiota que desapertava a gravata, era atraente quando tinha a boca fechada.

Preciso definitivamente de sair à noite para encontrar alguém que me tire estes pensamentos. Se bem que para isso, preciso sair a horas deste trabalho e não tarde e exausto, a ponto de só querer ir para casa dormir.

\- Eren posso… - Ele aclarou a garganta e respirei fundo. - Posso saber o que fiz de errado, senhor? - Corrigi porque não queria ouvir mais um discurso estúpido sobre como deveria tratá-lo com educação e respeito pela diferença hierárquica.

\- Tudo. - Respondeu, deixando o relatório cair no chão.

\- Isso não é uma resposta.

\- Refaz tudo de novo.

\- São quase sete da tarde. O meu horário de trabalho diz que já devia ter saído há uma hora atrás. - Relembrei-o.

\- Alguém à tua espera? - Perguntou com um meio sorriso.

\- Há duas semanas que não saio a horas. Estou cansado. - Respondi, vendo que se levantava, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa, exibindo o tom de pele moreno.

\- Se pedires "por favor", eu faço-te companhia e ainda te levo a casa, meu pequeno Levi.

Todos os dias me pergunto como não o mando à _puta_ que pariu.

\- Eu dispenso a companhia. Só quero ir para casa agora e amanhã faço o relatório de novo.

\- Amanhã não serve. - Respondeu, passando atrás de mim.

\- O relatório não… - Senti a respiração dele contra a minha orelha.

\- Quero receber isso hoje.

\- Tch…

Ouvi-o rir um pouco antes se afastar e de soslaio, vi como me piscava o olho antes de sair do escritório.

Vamos esquecer o arrepio que senti com a proximidade dele, com aquele hálito perto da minha orelha e a voz num tom que parecia propositadamente carregado de malícia, mesmo que nada na situação pudesse ser interpretado daquela forma.

\- Preciso mesmo de saciar este _tesão_ … - Murmurei, levantando-me da cadeira e verificando que tudo estava arrumado, antes de voltar ao meu espaço para fazer o maldito relatório, segundo os padrões de vossa alteza que ia para casa enquanto o escravo ficava ali.

* * *

\- Explica-me outra vez, o que estamos a fazer aqui dentro do carro a esta hora e com este tempo. - Pediu o meu amigo de infância de cabelos loiros, de livro nas mãos e com um ar entediado.

\- O Levi deve estar a acabar o relatório. - Respondi, olhando pela décima vez para o relógio e aguardando pelo meu funcionário favorito que devia estar quase a sair do edifício.

\- Essa tua forma de demonstrar interesse nele é perturbadora e se ele souber que o andas a obrigar a fazer horas extras, apenas porque escutaste conversas alheias que podem não significar nada…

\- Não significar nada? Estavam a sugerir que ele fosse sair à noite para caçar homens! - Bati no volante. - Ele não precisa disso. Ele que se deixe caçar por mim!

Armin revirou os olhos.

\- Às vezes, isso é uma forma de falar. Podiam estar a sugerir que saísse à noite, apenas porque anda cansado. O que é verdade, porque trabalha para ti e posso imaginar como isso é cansativo.

\- Eu ouvi claramente quando estavam a querer que ele passasse a noite com alguém. Não vou permitir. - Sorri ao vê-lo passar pela porta e notar várias coisas, chovia torrencialmente e o guarda-chuva não iria aguentar o vento e a chuva naquela intensidade.

\- Não acredito que furaste os pneus da mota dele. - Comentou Armin ao ver o pobre do assistente, aperceber-se disso enquanto perdia o guarda-chuva.

\- Agora vou ligar-lhe e oferecer-me para o levar a casa. - Falei animado.

\- Eren, eu no lugar dele passaria a odiar-te.

\- Shh, observa o mestre e aprende. - Falei enquanto ligava para o número de Levi que vi abrigar-se da chuva na entrada do edifício. - Então, meu pequeno terminaste?

\- Está sobre a sua mesa, senhor. - Respondeu, tentando disfarçar o mau humor.

\- Queres que te leve a casa? Estou num café próximo à empresa e…

\- Não. - Respondeu, desligando a chamada.

\- Desligou-me na cara?

\- Eu avisei, Eren. - Comentou o loiro ao meu lado e ambos vimos, como o guarda-chuva se partia, mas ainda assim Levi enfiava o telemóvel no bolso e preferia ir à chuva para casa do que aceitar a minha boleia.

Contudo, eu não estava disposto a desistir e por isso, liguei o motor do carro e assim que arranquei com o carro, vi outro veículo passar ao lado dele e molhá-lo. Quase gritei "bingo!" na minha cabeça, pois agora ele não teria como recusar a minha ajuda. Eu conhecia de perto as manias da limpeza e nem precisava ver o rosto dele para saber que devia estar em modo homicida contra o condutor que não fez o que esperava. Não o ignorou e continuou, mas em vez disso parou enquanto o meu assistente gritava algum insulto e quando vi a porta do carro abrir-se…

\- Será alguém tão mal humorado como ele? Isto pode acabar mal. - Falou Armin e já me ia preparar para sair do carro quando vi que Levi parou por alguns momentos, observando o outro que tinha saído do carro antes de fazer um ar surpreso ao receber um abraço.

\- Quem é o tipo?

Era loiro e guiava Levi para o interior do carro.

\- São amigos? Não foste tu que disseste que ele não tinha amigos por aqui?

\- Nunca o vi antes! Quem é aquele filho da _puta_ que estragou o meu plano perfeito?!

\- Não os vais seguir, vamos para casa como pessoas normais.

\- Tu não entendes, Armin.

\- Não, realmente não entendo como pretendes conquistar alguém, transformando a vida dessa pessoa num inferno.

\- A sedução direta não funcionou tão bem como gostaria.

\- Talvez seja porque ele já te viu comer alguém no teu escritório. - Recordou o meu amigo que não estava a apoiar-me como gostaria.

\- Há quase dois meses que não faço isso. - Defendi-me.

\- Sim, desde da vossa noite planeada pelo destino.

\- Não brinques, Armin. - Pedi. - Ele… ele é especial.

\- Eu diria que não acredito, mas há anos que não te vejo ser celibatário por mais de uma semana, portanto, estares quase há dois meses sem comer alguém devia dar-te direito a uma medalha.

\- Dispenso as ironias, Armin.

-Eu às vezes, não sei se queres mesmo algo sério ou se estás frustrado porque ele não cedeu ao charme Jaeger.

\- No início talvez fosse isso, mas…

* * *

 **Flashback**

\- Eren? Isto não são horas…

\- Queria que fosses a última pessoa que ouvisse a minha voz porque há muito tempo que não via ninguém que não me quisesse agradar.

\- Estás a falar do quê? - Perguntou irritado. - Achas que tenho tempo para mais uma das tuas piadas? Amanhã tenho que chegar cedo para a reunião que tu pediste para marcar!

\- Estou a ligar-te porque amanhã já não me vais ver lá. - Um comboio passou velozmente a poucos metros. - Queria que pelo menos fosse uma noite que desse pra ver a lua, mas não se pode ter tudo. Nunca se pode ter tudo.

\- Eren? Onde estás? Se é que estás sóbrio o suficiente para dar indicações.

\- Vens salvar-me? - Brinquei.

\- Onde estás Eren? Em que estação? - Ouvir-me vomitar não deve ter sido com certeza, o melhor momento da vida dele. - Em que estação? Estás sozinho?

De alguma forma, consegui dizer-lhe o nome da estação e embora, a madrugada estivesse alta e eu estivesse numa estação de comboios deserta e sem cobertura numa noite fria e com chuva gelada a cair, quase como se fosse neve, nunca imaginei que aparecesse.

Ele não tinha razões para aparecer, mas o som de sapatos a ecoar no asfalto, retirou-me dos meus devaneios temperados com bastante álcool. Ao olhar, vi-o com um casaco longo e guarda-chuva a aproximar-se em passo de corrida e assim que me viu, apressou-se um pouco mais.

\- O que estás aqui a fazer?

\- Vieste. - Sorri divertido. - Porquê?

Fez um ar de nojo ao ver que tinha vomitado novamente, mas em seguida, agarrou no meu braço, dizendo:

\- Vamos embora, idiota. O que te deu para ficares aqui à chuva e completamente bêbado?! Onde estão os teus amigos ou as _putas_ com quem costumas sair?

Ri-me abertamente.

\- Com ciúmes das _putas_?

\- Das que te deixaram aqui? Sim, não imaginas o quanto tenho inveja disso. - Ironizou. - Vamos, levanta-te.

\- Não quero.

\- Eren, queres que te arraste? Anda!

\- Para quê? - Perguntei, afastando o braço. - Nem sei porque vieste. Se é por medo de perder o emprego, sei que o meu pai não te vai despedir.

\- Eren, a sério, eu vou-te arrastar. - Ameaçou.

\- Estou cansado.

\- Somos dois, levanta-te!

\- Só me ajudares a ir até à linha do comboio. São só uns metros, mas…

Ele parou por momentos, olhando para mim.

\- Estás a ouvir o que estás a dizer?

\- Que prefiro acabar com tudo aqui?

Outro momento silencioso.

\- Seja o que for, problemas em casa ou pontapé no cu dado pela namorada não justifica essas ideias idiotas alimentadas pelo álcool. Vamos embora, Eren. Vais ficar doente.

\- A minha vida é perfeita, Levi. - Falei e ele parou novamente para olhar para mim. - Não é falta de atenção dos meus pais. Não é falta de amigos. Não é falta de mulheres. Nem falta de dinheiro. Tenho tudo.

\- Ok, vamos fazer de conta que não ouvi nada e vamos embora.

\- Não sinto nada.

\- O quê?

\- Tenho tudo e… talvez por ter tudo, não sinto nada. Os dias são sempre iguais. A minha vida é sempre igual.

\- Eren bebeste demais, vamos…

\- Queria sentir alguma coisa, mas nem medo de morrer tenho e eu não quero viver o resto da minha vida sem sentir coisa nenhuma. É como se não estivesse vivo. Portanto, a última ordem que te vou dar é que me ajudes a acabar com tudo isto.

Uma ventania levou o guarda-chuva que o abrigou a ele e a nós por alguns momentos e ele não fez qualquer gesto para tentar apanhar o objeto, apenas me observava e repentinamente, estendeu a mão até tocar no meu rosto.

Surpreendido pelo gesto, apenas o encarei e com um frio na barriga vi que aproximava o seu rosto do meu e o que não esperava era que me desse uma cabeçada. Isso provocou uma queixa da minha parte e teria insultado, se ele não tivesse falado.

\- Sentiste isso, idiota? - Perguntou, mantendo a mão no meu rosto e a proximidade. - Sentes a minha respiração contra o teu rosto? Porque eu com certeza, estou a sentir esse teu hálito terrível. Não tens tudo, seu _playboy_ com a mania que pode, quer e manda. Não tens coragem de viver, de procurar fazer diferente. Estás assim porque te deixaste levar pela rotina, porque não falaste com ninguém como te sentias e por isso, não deixaste que ninguém te ajudasse.

\- Levi… - Estendi a mão até tocar no rosto dele.

\- És um puto mimado.

Observei-o pasmo.

Ninguém falava assim comigo. Todos me diziam ser perfeito. Todos concordavam que a minha vida era perfeita e que não me faltava nada, mas ele afirmou mais uma vez:

\- És tão mimado e cobarde que queres fugir, só porque não tens coragem de mudar nada. - Bateu-me na testa. - Faz-te homem, levanta-te e amanhã faz as coisas diferente! Queres que alguma coisa mude? Faz isso acontecer! E se não funcionar da primeira vez, tenta uma e outra vez até conseguires! Pára com esta _merda_ de desistente e agora levanta-te e vamos embora!

Ele era mais forte do que aparentava, apesar de ser mais baixo conseguiu dar-me apoio até um táxi. Levou-me até à minha casa, onde passou parte da noite a afastar os meus cabelos do rosto para que pudesse vomitar sem sujar-me ainda mais. Ajudou-me também a meter-me debaixo do chuveiro, preparou roupa para que vestisse e fez também um chá para acalmar o meu estômago.

Passou a noite ao lado da minha cama e quando na manhã seguinte acordei, tinha um comprimido para as dores de cabeça sobre a mesinha de cabeceira juntamente com um copo de água. Também tinha deixado o pequeno-almoço preparado e uma nota a dizer:

 _Toma a merda do comprimido e come. Se não estiveres bem, fica em casa._

 _És sem dúvida um pirralho mimado._

 _P.S -Vou chegar uma hora atrasado ao trabalho, espero que compreendas o porquê._

Não consegui deixar de sorrir com o recado e desde então, quis convidá-lo para beber café, sair comigo à noite ou mesmo jantar, mas era como se aquela noite nunca tivesse existido.

 **Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- Aqui tens. - Ofereceu-me a chávena com um sorriso.

\- Obrigado. - Agradeci, vendo o loiro de olhos azuis sentar-se ao meu lado. - Vejo que já estás à vontade em casa. Chegaste há muito à cidade?

Ele sorriu novamente.

\- Ontem. Eu pensava que estarias em Paris a vender os teus quadros.

\- Tch, se dependesse da arte para sobreviver, acho que me terias encontrado debaixo de uma ponte. - Provei o conteúdo da chávena. - Continuas a saber preparar um chá.

\- Ainda bem. Confesso que tinha esperanças de te encontrar, mas pensei que já fosses um artista famoso.

\- Pois, de momento não vivo debaixo da ponte portanto, já não é mau. E tu acabaste por fazer Marketing?

\- Sim. - Confirmou. - Mas o que se passa? Estás com problemas de dinheiro? Porque estavas na rua com aquele tempo?

\- Trabalho para Satanás. - Comentei, revirando os olhos e espirrei. - _Puta_ que pariu… só me faltava adoecer.

Esperava que pedir para me trazer a casa e tomar um duche de água quente mal coloquei os pés em casa ajudasse a evitar adoecer, mas pelos vistos, a "sorte" continuava do meu lado.

Senti que colocava a mão na minha testa.

\- Acho que ainda não estás quente, mas não me surpreenderia que adoecesses. - Murmurou, ainda com a mão na minha testa. - Vou passar a noite aqui só para prevenir.

\- Farlan…

\- Não falei com segundas intenções. - Comentou, retirando a mão. - A menos que queiras recordar os velhos tempos. - Sorriu de lado.

\- Continuas hormonal como sempre. - Abanei a cabeça e suspirei. - Mas acho que não vou recusar a companhia.

\- Hum, ah sim? - Falou, aproximando-se mais um pouco e eu coloquei o dedo indicador no nariz dele.

\- Não me refiro a esse tipo de companhia. Se ficar mesmo doente, preciso que alguém se vingue do meu patrão por mim.

Ele riu e eu não consegui evitar rir com ele.

\- Diz-me o nome do idiota que devo eliminar quando cá não estiveres.

\- Jaeger. Eren Jaeger. - Falei entre os dentes.

Felizmente, ter a companhia do Farlan revelou ser um ponto muito positivo. Apesar da nossa história no passado, que se resumia a sexo à mínima oportunidade, ele mostrou estar mais civilizado e aceitar um não sem muita insistência no sentido oposto.

Ajudou-me a evitar o piorar da constipação, ao mesmo tempo em que conseguiu fazer-me rir com as histórias dele que deixaram evidente que levava uma vida confortável pelo número de viagens que tinha feito.

Era quase como se o tempo não tivesse prejudicado a nossa relação, ainda que evitasse alimentar os galanteios ocasionais. O que de certa forma me surpreendia, sempre pensei que se o encontrasse mais tarde, acabaria por estar casado e com filhos. Sim, ele era bissexual e na altura em que nos envolvemos, foi quando descobriu que sentia atração tanto pelo sexo oposto, como pelos indivíduos do mesmo sexo. Apesar de sermos bastante ativos na altura, ele acabava sempre por falar em assentar e ter família, por isso ouvir que continuava solteiro e a elogiar-me, mesmo que fosse um falhanço como artista a trabalhar para o demónio, alisava o meu ego.

\- Estás a tentar conquistar-me pelo estômago? - Perguntei ao entrar na cozinha, depois de um duche e encontrar o pequeno-almoço preparado.

\- Está a funcionar? - Piscou-me o olho.

Sorri, abanando a cabeça.

\- Não tenho tempo para os teus elogios baratos. Tenho que voltar ao inferno.

\- Posso pelo menos deixar-te no trabalho já que disseste que a tua mota não estava em condições.

\- Sim, algum idiota furou os pneus da minha mota. - Suspirou.

\- Se calhar, foi o teu patrão. - Brincou.

\- Até concordaria, mas eu não faço muito amigos para onde quer que vá, portanto, deve haver alguém que me odeie lá. Se calhar foi alguém da ala feminina que queria trabalhar para aquele _playboy_.

\- Começo a ter ciúmes de todas as vezes que referes esse Jaeger.

\- Ciúmes? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha. - Não me faças rir, Farlan. Até parece…

Quando cheguei ao trabalho no dia seguinte, confirmei o que já suspeitava na noite anterior, os pneus tinham sido propositadamente furados. O Farlan ainda se ofereceu para se ocupar do problema, mas disse-lhe que tinha dinheiro para isso porque apesar de tudo, até recebia um bom ordenado. O que não acrescentei é que teria que servir-me dos transportes públicos ou andar a pé nos próximos dias enquanto essa questão não fosse resolvida.

Quando cheguei ao meu escritório, não esperava encontrar o alvo do meu ódio do dia anterior, sentado na minha secretária. Ainda era cedo para aquele filho da mãe estar ali.

\- Bom dia. - Falei num tom seco.

\- Chegaste acompanhado e depois de mim.

Olhei para o idiota sentado na minha secretária.

\- Cheguei cinco minutos antes da minha hora e tendo em conta, as horas que saí ontem devia ter chegado mais tarde.

\- Quem era?

\- O quê? - Perguntei, estranhando a questão.

\- Quem era o tipo lá em baixo? O mesmo que ontem te deu boleia. - Falou num tom cada vez menos amistoso.

\- Como é que sabes que me levou ontem? - Perguntei desconfiado. - Estavas a espiar-me? A ver se de facto, fiquei a fazer aquele relatório?

\- Eu ia levar-te a casa, sobretudo depois do que aconteceu com a tua mota.

\- Tu… - Nem queria acreditar que a piada do Farlan tivesse fundamento. - Fizeste aquela _merda_ à minha mota!

Um pouco surpreendido com a minha linguagem que tentava sempre controlar, forçou um sorriso e disse:

\- Não fiques assim. Eu posso deixar tudo como estava ou comprar-te uma nova, se quiseres.

Aquele filho da mãe lixava a minha vida por diversão e queria que ficasse contente e quem sabe até mostrasse gratidão porque queria resolver um problema que ele próprio criou?!

\- Dispenso qualquer coisa que venha de ti. Vou despedir-me deste trabalho, Jaeger! Estou farto de…

\- Hei, hei que exagero. Eu não…

\- Fora daqui, puto mimado! Vai brincar com o _caralho_!

E com isso lá se foi o meu controlo com a linguagem e respeito pela hierarquia. Portanto, o lógico seria esperar um despedimento ou pelo menos, uma grande repreensão mesmo que eu possivelmente o esganasse se tentasse ir por essa via, mas nunca esperei que saísse sem dizer uma palavra.

Pensei que fosse algo do momento e que eventualmente, viesse despedir-me ou repreender-me, mas nada aconteceu. Eu tinha desrespeitado a hierarquia e até insultado e mesmo assim, nada mudou. Os dias de trabalho continuaram iguais com menos horas extras, mas ainda assim com um horário bastante irregular.

Farlan continuava a aparecer para ir buscar-me ao trabalho ou levar-me a almoçar. Recusei apenas a primeira vez, mas depois foi-se tornando um hábito, quanto mais não fosse para poder evitar o meu adorável chefe. Esse que apesar do comportamento "normal" também continuava a convidar-me para beber café ou sair. O que lhe valia olhares incrédulos da minha parte antes de virar as costas com mais uma resposta negativa.

Contudo, mais do que desapontamento, ele começava a mostrar-se irritado a cada resposta negativa da minha parte. O que acabava sempre comigo a sair e a deixá-lo falar sozinho, afinal não tinha que ouvir coisas não relacionadas com o trabalho, sobretudo depois da minha hora de saída.

Há semanas que esse comportamento se ia repetindo e não entendia o que ele pretendia com isso. Queria que esquecesse o quanto tentava transformar a minha vida num inferno?

Respirei fundo antes de entrar na sala ao fim do dia que esperava que fosse acabar ali e não que aquele idiota se recordasse de mais algum trabalho ridículo que não podia esperar.

Ao entrar encontrei-o de gravata um pouco desajustada, mão pelo cabelo e um suspiro cansado escapou por entre os seus lábios, enquanto se recostava na cadeira.

\- Já são seis? - Perguntou de olhos fechados.

\- Sim. Aqui está o relatório desta semana. - Falei, pousando as folhas sobre a secretária dele.

\- Obrigado. - Falou, abrindo os olhos. - Hoje estás a sair cedo. Não há motivo para não aceitares um convite para um café. - Falou com um meio sorriso.

\- Não obrigado. - Falei. - Até am…

\- Posso saber porquê?

Era a primeira vez que lhe dizia que não e ele exigia uma razão em vez de receber o já habitual olhar desaprovador.

\- Porque eu tenho o direito de dizer que não. - Respondi.

\- Mas vais sair com aquele loiro oxigenado?

\- Posso saber o que tens a ver com isso? - Questionei, cruzando os braços.

\- Sempre a dizer-me que não, mas sais todos os dias com ele! - Disse irritado.

\- Não devo satisfações da minha vida.

\- É o teu namorado?

Ia mandá-lo dar uma volta e sair do escritório, mas a situação começava a ser surreal demais. Aquela insistência toda não era mania? Não era simplesmente para demonstrar que podia ter o que quisesse? Não era uma piada? Se fosse uma piada, estava a insistir há demasiado tempo. Se fosse uma piada continuaria com os sorrisos divertidos em vez de estar irritado e a fazer perguntas próprias de quem…

\- Estás com ciúmes? - Perguntei sem pensar e com choque vi que desviou o rosto, procurando esconder algum rubor e irritação, acabando por murmurar:

\- Ciúmes, eu não…

Eren Jaeger.

O _playboy_ que fazia da minha vida um inferno. Todas aquelas piadas e frases ridículas que pensei ser tentativas ridículas e irreais de sedução…Será que…? Não. Não podia ser.

Sem me dar conta, aproximei-me da secretária rodeando-a até estar de frente àquele idiota que apesar do silêncio, passou a observar-me.

\- Todas estas situações surreais pelas quais me fizeste passar, todos aqueles comentários… eram tentativas reais? Estavas a tentar…?

\- Conquistar-te? - Completou. - Sim, estava… ainda estou.

\- Os pneus furados, a tua roupa interior numa das minhas gavetas, os convites para sair, as horas extras…

\- Tudo um pretexto para te ter. - Confessou sem desviar os olhos dos meus.

Olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma presa. Não se movia, mas a sua postura, o seu olhar demonstrava que ao mínimo sinal positivo que desse, iria agarrar-me. Essa ideia arrepiava-me.

Havia um silêncio intenso entre nós, uma troca de olhar como se mapeássemos o corpo um do outro e ao vê-lo morder o lábio avancei um pouco mais. Como se o meu corpo se movesse por si só, atraído por aquele que lançava um olhar repleto de luxúria.

Apoiei a mão na sua perna, não desviando os meus olhos do dele.

\- É isto que queres? É isto que sempre quiseste? - Sussurrei.

Ele ergueu a mão, colocando um dedo diante dos meus lábios. Um dedo que mordi de leve, provocando um arrepio nos dois.

\- Não imaginas o quanto esperei por isto. - Murmurou com um meio sorriso.

Acariciei o seu peito com uma das minhas mãos, notando como fechava os olhos e deixava escapar um pequeno suspiro. O meu toque tinha aquele efeito nele? Quantas vezes quis fazer aquilo? Quantas vezes em sonhos menos próprios quis acariciar, percorrer com a minha língua aquela pele que se escondia por baixo do tecido?

Aquele que tanto me irritava, mas me causava dos melhores sonhos molhados que alguma vez tive e melhor ainda, ele sentia desejo, _tesão_ por mim.

E mesmo que aquilo não fosse certo, porque ele continuava a ser meu chefe, não podia negar que queria ceder. Queria provar, queria ver se podia enlouquecê-lo ali naquele preciso momento.

Subi a minha mão até aos seus cabelos castanhos, prendendo-os com força entre os meus dedos enquanto nos olhávamos em silêncio. Pensaria nas consequências de tudo mais tarde, principalmente quando aproveitando a proximidade a que nos encontrávamos, ele mordeu o meu lábio.

Esse foi o incentivo necessário para que o beijasse, continuando a prender os cabelos dele com uma das mãos e com a outra, puxei o resto do nó da gravata atirando-a para o chão.

À medida que explorávamos a boca um do outro, puxei sem qualquer cuidado vários botões da camisa dele, ansioso por sentir aquela pele debaixo da minha mão e senti como se arrepiava e se até aí, deixou que o beijasse sem me tocar, no exato momento em que toquei a pele dele, agarrou a minha cintura com firmeza. Puxou-me para que me sentasse sobre ele e pressionou o corpo dele contra o meu.

\- Ngh… ah… - Deixei escapar, afastando a boca e ele logo se ocupou de beijar o meu queixo, descer a língua pelo pescoço que expunha, parando por momentos com a tarefa de tirar a camisa dele. - Não… ah… não mordas, não quero marcas.

\- Não queres que aquele loiro oxigenado veja? - Murmurou e pude perceber o tom irritado enquanto sentia os dentes arranharem a pele do meu pescoço, mas sem morder. Porém, era um desafio silencioso, como se quisesse contrariar-me, caso desse a resposta errada.

\- Eu não tenho nada com o Farlan… - Respondi. - Mas…ah!

Cravou os dentes no meu pescoço, chupando a pele logo em seguida. Os meus dedos cravaram-se nos seus ombros, arranhando-os em simultâneo com o calor que subia entre os nossos corpos.

\- Quero que ele, quero que todos saibam… - Chupou novamente a pele naquela zona sensível, arrancando mais um gemido da minha parte. - És meu, Levi.

Arrepiei-me com o tom possessivo, mas nem pensar que iria deixar que dissesse o que quisesse.

\- Não sou de ninguém, puto mimado. - Sussurrei, já com as mãos sobre a camisa dele que deslizava pelos ombros dele e repentinamente, segurando nas minhas coxas, ergueu-se da cadeira.

Agarrei-me instintivamente nos seus ombros para não cair e pousou-me com pouco ou nenhum cuidado sobre a secretária, atirando vários objetos para o chão sem preocupações, incluindo o computador.

\- O que estás a fazer? - Perguntei irritado, batendo no seu braço. - Lá por cagares dinheiro, não significa que devas tratar as coisas do teu trabalho assim!

\- Vou fazer-te gemer e gritar que és meu. - Falou, ignorando por completo o meu comentário e arrepiando-me novamente.

\- É uma ameaça? - Provoquei, vendo-o tirar o resto da camisa e atirá-la para o chão ao mesmo tempo que desapertava as calças diante do meu olhar.

\- É uma promessa. - Replicou, vendo que eu acabava de retirar a minha camisa e ele lambeu os próprios lábios.

\- Gostas do que vês? - Sorri de lado.

\- Vou gostar ainda mais quando não houver nenhuma parte do teu corpo que não esteja marcada por mim. - Não deixou que desapertasse as minhas calças, fazendo ele isso com gestos poucos pacientes e deixei que puxasse e até retirasse por completo essa peça de roupa.

\- Só oiço promessas. - Provoquei mais uma vez e após essa afirmação, tomou os meus lábios e pouco depois, juntou a fricção entre os nossos corpos.

Não quis que tivesse todo o controlo da situação e por isso, deslizei uma das minhas mãos pelo seu peito enquanto entrelaçámos as nossas línguas entre gemidos abafados e toquei num dos mamilos dele. O que não esperava era uma reação imediata da parte dele. Um golpe na minha coxa que entre o som de surpreso que escapou no meio de um gemido fez com que nossas bocas se separassem.

Recordava bem quando nos primeiros dias em que trabalhei para ele, ouvi-o numa das suas atividades favoritas e lembro-me do som dos golpes e dos gemidos daquela que invejei naquele fim de tarde. Aquele momento em que ouvi por casualidade, deixou-me com um desconforto nas calças até que chegasse a casa e fosse capaz de aliviar-me.

Agora podia sentir em primeira mão e concluir que nenhum sonho molhado se equiparava à sensação real de ter aquelas mãos a cobrir cada pedaço do meu corpo.

\- Ah… - A boca dele num dos meus mamilos fez com que enlaçasse a sua cintura com as minhas pernas enquanto aquela língua e lábios pecaminosos variavam entre um mamilo e outro. - Ngh… Eren… - Agarrava os seus cabelos, arranhava as suas costas.

Ele trouxe de volta aquela boca deliciosa contra a minha e desci a minha mão até aos seus boxers, acariciando o seu membro com firmeza sobre o tecido. Ele gemeu audivelmente contra a minha boca, movendo os quadris contra a minha mão.

\- Queres alguma coisa, Levi? - Perguntou próximo à minha orelha.

\- Hum… - Empurrava os quadris contra os meus e podia sentir a sua ereção contra a minha.

\- Tens que pedir. - Sussurrou, mordendo a minha orelha.

\- Queres o mesmo que eu…ngh… então porque tenho que pedir?

\- Não… - Lambeu a minha orelha. - Não queremos a mesma coisa.

\- Não? - Indaguei, prendendo a sua cintura com as minhas pernas com mais força e acariciando os seus braços, as suas costas e tentando encontrar a boca dele que se desviava da minha.

\- Eu quero ficar dentro de ti e tu… - Mordeu o meu lábio inferior. - Queres-me dentro de ti.

Sentia garganta seca e antes que o pudesse beijar de novo, o telefone num dos cantos da secretária dele tocou. Distraiu-me por momentos, mas logo coloquei um dos braços à volta do pescoço dele para chamá-lo para mais beijo quando o vi sorrir de lado, colocando dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios.

\- Atende, meu príncipe.

Corei um pouco surpreendido com aquele elogio que devia pensar como ridículo, mas que me fez pensar duas vezes sobre o que tinha ouvido. Vamos esquecer o elogio lamechas e concentrar-nos na parte mais importante! Ele queria que atendesse?!

Com um ar incrédulo, vi como trazia o telefone para perto e afastava-se para me dar um pouco de espaço.

\- Não vou ate…

\- Atende. - Insistiu num tom mais sério e bateu-ma na coxa.

Tive que morder o próprio lábio para segurar a queixa e gemido. Com a mão trémula, segurei o auscultador que me passou. Tentei parecer o mais normal possível, regularizando a minha respiração.

\- _Sr. Jaeger seria possível…?_

\- De momento, ele está ocupado. - Respondi com a voz mais neutra que conseguia e senti uma das mãos dele, levar uma das minhas mãos até à boca dele e começou a chupar dois dos meus dedos. _Puta_ que pariu! _Puta_ que pariu!

A forma como movia a língua entre os dedos era digna de um bom filme porno.

\- _Levi_. - Era uma voz feminina que logo demonstrou desagrado ao escutá-lo. - _O que estás a fazer no escritório dele?_

\- Trabalho para ele. - Respondeu. - Agora, queres… - Pausa para respirar fundo quando aquele idiota entre as minhas pernas, moveu novamente o seu membro contra o meu. - Quer…queres deixar recado? - Sentia-me transpirar e cada vez mais ruborizado.

\- _Ele já saiu?_

Olhei para ele e fez-me sinal negativo.

\- Não, mas… ngh… - Tentava controlar os sons, mas estava cada vez mais difícil com a forma totalmente malicioso como lambia os dedos e se roçava contra mim. - Não sei onde está. Pediu que atendesse se alguém ligasse, mas disse que não estava disponível.

\- _Bom, se é assim, então pede para retornar a chamada assim que possível e mais uma coisa, o teu namorado está aqui à tua espera._

\- O Farlan? - Perguntei e nesse momento, afastou-se tirando também os dedos da boca e puxou os meus boxers sem cuidado.

\- _Sim, como não tenho obrigação de passar recadinhos para ti, vê se te mexes e…_

\- Diz-lhe para… - Ele começou a masturbar-me com uma das mãos e tive que suster a respiração ao ver que além disso, se inclinava com a ponta da língua próxima ao meu membro. - Nã… _merda_! - Ele lambeu e deixei escapar um gemido, cobrindo a boca logo de seguida aterrorizado com o que poderiam pensar do outro lado.

\- _Levi?_

\- Ah… eu… - Com a voz trémula, tentei recompor-me o mais rapidamente possível. - Bati na mesa sem querer, manda-o embora.

\- _O quê? Mando quem embora?_

\- O Farlan, sua anta! - Disse exasperado enquanto o via envolver-me totalmente com a boca. - Diz-lhe que se vá embora! - Desliguei o telefone apressadamente e escapou um gemido bem mais audível que o anterior. - Ah! _Caralho_ , como… como é bom… Eren…

Vi-o abrir uma das gavetas e retirar lubrificante sem afastar a boca do meu membro. Em seguida, agarrou nas minhas coxas puxando-me de forma a que caísse deitado sobre a secretária com ele entre as minhas pernas. Ouvi-o abrir o frasco e imaginei que estivesse a espalhar o conteúdo sobre uma das mãos ou diretamente sobre o seu membro, passando para a frente a preparação.

\- Eren…

\- Shh, não vou fazer nada sem te preparar primeiro. - Murmurou e logo senti o primeiro dedo.

Felizmente, não estava tão levado pelo _tesão_ para pensar em ultrapassar aqueles preliminares importantes para que tudo fosse menos doloroso.

\- Faze…ngh… fazer-me atender uma chamada enquanto fazes estas coisas é jogo sujo.

\- Sempre quis fazer isso. - Confessou, beijando o interior da minha coxa. - Imaginas quantas vezes já imaginei como seria fazer-te atender uma chamada enquanto te _fodo_ contra esta secretária? Ou quantas vezes te quis debaixo da minha secretária durante uma reunião com a tua boca em mim? E quando me respondes, imaginas quantas vezes já te quis dar umas boas palmadas? - Veio um segundo dedo que me fez gemer mais alto. - Estou há semanas a imaginar como seria que entrasses aqui e sentasses sobre as minhas pernas… todo apertadinho a gemer diretamente contra a minha orelha. - Pôs o terceiro dedo, deixando mais beijos nas minhas coxas. - És tão perfeito.

\- A quantas e quantos já disseste isso? - Perguntei, vendo endireitar-se e retirar os dedos.

\- Estou apaixonado por ti, Levi.

Engoli em seco, mas logo descartei as palavras.

\- Sim, a quantos já disseste isso?

\- Quero que sejas meu.

\- Não precisas dizer todas estas coisas só para comer o meu cu, a esta altura não vou dizer que não. - Respondi, forçando-me a ignorar a forma séria como dizia aquelas coisas.

\- O que terei que fazer para que acredites em mim? - Perguntou e desviei o rosto e como deduziu que não iria responder, resolveu não complicar a situação e dar aquilo que os nossos corpos perdiam.

Ao entrar dentro de mim, deixei escapar um grito quase mudo, arranhei as costas dele com a respiração bastante alterada. Entre pequenas queixas pedia que esperasse um pouco antes de se mover. Já há bastante tempo que não me envolvia com ninguém e por isso, sabia que alguma dor seria expectável.

Ainda pensei que fosse ignorar o meu pedido, mas vez disso, senti as mãos dele acariciarem com cuidado as minhas pernas e senti também os seus lábios contra o meu rosto, contra os meus cabelos procurando confortar-me. Eram gestos tão estranhos vindos dele que tive que forçar-me a pensar que no fundo, aquele comportamento não era nada de novo. Era somente o que devia fazer com todos os que depois esperavam que ele os procurasse novamente.

\- Quero que sejas meu, Levi. - Murmurou. - Deixa-me ficar contigo.

\- Pára de dizer asneiras… - Repliquei. - Podes… podes mover-te.

Na verdade, queria esperar mais um pouco, mas por outro lado queria criar as condições para que parasse de dizer aquelas coisas. Não queria ouvir. Não queria correr o risco de acreditar.

O que havia entre nós era somente desejo. Um _tesão_ mútuo que acabaria depois daquele momento inesperado e único. Não se iria repetir, até porque teria que despedir-me.

Não podia continuar no mesmo espaço que ele. Não podia deixar-lhe aquele trunfo na mão que com certeza, usaria sempre que tivesse a oportunidade.

Os movimentos iniciais eram cuidadosos e escondi o meu rosto contra o seu pescoço, abafando os gemidos. Porém, pouco depois começou a mover-se mais força e mais rápido.

\- Ngh… Levi…

\- Mais Eren… ah! Mais forte…hum, Eren… - Pedia, beijando o seu pescoço e para retribuir as marcas que devia ter deixado em mim, fiz o mesmo sempre que podia, sempre que uma investida era bem mais forte e intensa.

\- Meu… ngh… tens que ser meu… - Repetia entre gemidos.

\- Eren…

Repetia o nome dele incessantemente, por vezes intercalados com palavrões. Arranhei com insistência os seus braços, seu peito, as suas costas e procurei várias vezes silenciar com beijos aqueles pedidos, aquelas frases tão pouco características nele.

Repentinamente, agarrou os meus cabelos e diminuiu bastante a velocidade a que se movia, passando a investir lentamente, mas com força, demasiada força. A ponto de colocar lágrimas nos meus olhos de cada vez que atingia aquele ponto perfeito que me fez gritar.

\- Meu! Diz que és meu! - Exigia a cada investida que me enlouquecia, que me fazia esquecer como se respirava, que me impedia de pensar.

\- Teu… sou teu! - Falei sem pensar, desesperado para que acabasse com aquela tortura e aquelas palavras foram a resposta para isso. Logo iniciou um ritmo frenético que aumentou o volume dos nossos gemidos que ecoavam por todo o espaço, simultaneamente com o som da secretária que parecia que iria ceder a qualquer momento.

Pouco depois veio o orgasmo que me deixou desorientado por mais tempo do que julguei ser possível. Não tinha a certeza se era somente porque tinha sido provocado por ele ou porque há muito tempo não me envolvia com ninguém daquela forma.

Quando ao fim de algum tempo, tomei consciência do que tinha acontecido e do corpo sobre meu, toquei no braço dele que se afastou, sorrindo para mim.

Era um sorriso que não queria ver. Era diferente ou quem sabe fosse uma alucinação, um desejo criado pela minha cabeça.

\- Eren, deixa-me…

\- Acho que depois disto, ganhaste um novo apreço pelas horas extra que a partir de agora… - Empurrei-o. - Levi?

Saí de cima da secretária um pouco zonzo e com dores, mas procurei de imediato as minhas roupas. Eu sabia. Ele ia usar aquilo pretexto para usar-me como todos os outros, mas eu não lhe daria essa oportunidade.

\- Levi? Não precisas de ter tanta pressa, eu…

\- Isto tudo aconteceu porque quis. - Falei enquanto me vestia rapidamente. - Não vai acontecer de novo porque eu não vou continuar a trabalhar aqui.

\- O quê? Mas porquê? - Perguntou visivelmente confuso.

\- Não sou o teu próximo brinquedo, Jaeger. Dispenso o trabalho, as horas extras que tenho a certeza que usarás para…

\- Espera, eu não quis dizer o que estás a pensar. Estás a interpretar mal a sit…

\- Quem não te conhecer que te compre! - Retruquei, saindo da sala.

Passei a noite a escrever a carta de despedimento e a pensar em mil e uma formas de me despedir no dia seguinte. Era óbvio que não podia continuar a trabalhar com ele, depois do que tinha acontecido.

Contudo, ele não só não aceitou o meu despedimento, como tornou a repetir que estava apaixonado por mim. Confesso que me ri na cara dele, dizendo que palavras bonitas não me fariam acreditar nele ou deixar que o nosso encontro casual se repetisse.

Ignorar o frio na barriga desse dia foi mais fácil do que as coisas que se seguiram. Sim, eu podia ter-me despedido e ter ido embora mesmo que ele não aceitasse, mas a ideia de voltar a viver novamente à custa dos meus pais fez-me arriscar.

Continuar a trabalhar com ele fez com que recebesse todas as semanas chocolates, bilhetes com frases super lamechas escritos à mão e deixados sobre a minha secretária e já num estado mais avançado, cheguei a encontrar rosas! Sim, rosas!

O _playboy_ que não dava flores à própria mãe no aniversário dela, estava a dar-me rosas!

Eu tive medo de acreditar. Medo que cada gesto, palavra ou sorriso fosse uma ilusão e por isso, entre aquele encontro casual e o meu sim ao pedido de namoro decorreram vários meses de momentos embaraçosos. Vi-o envergonhado e inseguro várias vezes quando tentava mais uma vez convencer-me que estava a ser sincero e isso levou-me a pedir para lhe tirar uma foto porque se contasse ninguém acreditaria.

Quando aceitei arriscar, mostrou-me um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que vi e convidou-me para jantar fora, depois de irmos a uma exposição. Ele descobriu o meu gosto pela arte e resolveu apoiar-me, elogiando os quadros que pintei em casa. Pensei que pudessem ser elogios pouco sinceros ou apenas para agradar-me, mas a forma como se envolveu para que pudesse dois anos mais tarde ter a minha primeira exposição, fez-me acreditar que… ele não mentiu.

\- Entre.

\- Com licença. - Falei com um sorriso, vendo-o desviar os olhos do computador e retribuir o sorriso, recostando-se na cadeira. - Muito trabalho? Subi porque já estou à tua espera há algum tempo.

Olhou para o relógio desapertando a gravata.

\- Parece que fiquei com o teu hábito de fazer horas extras.

Sorri de lado, aproximando-me de cadeira e ao sentar-me sobre as suas pernas.

\- Hum, horas extras não fazem bem à saúde… - Brinquei, acariciando os seus cabelos.

Colocou o dedo indicador na frente dos meus lábios e mordi-o.

Sorriu de lado para mim, murmurando:

\- Acho que vou gostar destas horas extras…

* * *

 **-X-**


End file.
